Who will it be?
by HYPERdingdong39
Summary: This is a story about Sana picking out who she wants to marry, Akito or Naozumi. It's my first fanfic!
1. Going to the party!

Hi! This is my first fanfic, so don't read it too, like, harshly! Please review!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: unfortunately, I do not own Kodocha. *runs off crying* Anyway.here's the story!  
  
"Sana, you look beautiful!" Sana looked at herself with a small smile. She had to admit, she did look beautiful. Her hair was gently pulled back into a bun. A few wisps of hair were left free, gently tickling her face. She was wearing a white dress, with a silver design of a flower winding its way around her body. It outlined her figure perfectly. She was wearing white shoes that lifted her feet slightly off the ground, silver eye shadow, with a touch of pink lipstick. She smiled at her mother.  
  
"Thank you mama." She looked outside, but Akito Hayama, her date for the evening, wasn't there yet.  
  
"He's late." Sana looked at the clock on the wall with a frown.  
  
"Why don't I take you?" Rei asked?  
  
"No Rei. You aren't going, remember?" Rei sighed.  
  
"Why won't you let me go?"  
  
"This is going to be my night, not yours Rei." Rei looked at Sana. His client had grown up. She was really beautiful now. She had lost the cuteness, although she still blurted out whatever came into her mind. He watched as Sana sat down. She lifted her skirt gently, and lowered herself down slowly.  
  
" I should have known he'd be late." She leaned back slightly and closed her eyes. She remembered everything she had gone through with Akito. She remembered, how he had saved her life.  
  
Flashback .........  
  
Sana was walking along the street, when a man held a gun to her head.  
  
"I am going to kill you Sana. I have dreamt of this." All of a sudden, the man fell to the ground. Sana looked around at him, and saw Akito kicking him viciously.  
  
"Okay, Okay I'm leaving!" said the man, clutching his side. He limped away as fast as he could. Sana looked at Akito.  
  
"Are you okay?" His strong arms held her tight, and Sana felt as if nothing bad could ever happen to her.  
  
Present ..........  
  
The doorbell rang harshly, startling Sana. She stood up, being careful not to step on her long dress. She hurried over to the door, pulling out her hammer on the way. She opened up the door. As soon as Akito stepped into the house, he was clutching his head.  
  
"Whatdja do that for?"  
  
"You're late!"  
  
"It's not my fault! There was traffic!"  
  
"Bye mom!" she said merrily, pulling Akito out of the house. She pulled him to a stop in front of his car.  
  
"I'll forgive you if you give me a kiss" Sana said with a devious smile. Akito looked at Sana and shook his head. She grabbed her hammer and hit him.  
  
"Ow! Okay okay! Just don't hit me anymore!" They looked into each other's eyes. Akito took hold of Sana's shoulders, and let his lips brush hers. She gave another smile.  
  
"Thanks!" She looked at him expectantly.  
  
"What now?"  
  
"Be a gentleman! Open the door for me!" Akito sighed, but obediently opened the door. Sana stepped in, but she had stepped on the end of her dress, and it ripped as she sat down in the car.  
  
"Oh no! My dress ripped!" She looked at Akito's surprised face, and a tear escaped from her eye.  
  
"I'm sorry. I just wanted it to be a perfect evening." She looked at her dress forlornly, than realized she hadn't ripped it. She looked at the ground, and saw the end of Akito's pants (which had been too big) had been ripped. She put her hand over her mouth.  
  
"I didn't know you cared so much about my pants" Sana snorted, and Akito smiled.  
  
"It's okay. I don't care. Now we are really late, so I'm going to get going." Sana looked at her boyfriend. She was so lucky to have him. When they were younger, before Akito had saved her life, Akito had moved to LA. Sana had been afraid he would never come back.  
  
...............  
  
Did you like it? Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Proposals

I didn't get many reviews.please review!!! Even if you don't like my story!! Please review!!! I know I'm not great at writing. and this isn't my best story.but still!  
  
Bloopy!  
  
Disclaimer: don't own Kodocha  
  
................  
  
When they arrived, Tsuyoshi and Aya came up to meet them eagerly.  
  
"Hey Akito! Hey Sana! Come on, this is a really cool party! Naozumi is here!" Akito looked mad. Naozumi came to a regular party? Wonder why? Akito turned to look at Sana, only to see her running up to the party.  
  
"Sana! Wait up!" As he ran up, Sana hit him on the head with her hammer again.  
  
"That's just because you are slow!" They stepped in, and Sana threw her arms up, with a huge smile.  
  
"This is going to be so much fun!!!" Sana immediately stepped in, and started to dance. Akito glanced at her, and shook his head. He would never do that. Akito looked around, and spotted Naozumi. He was dancing with 5 girls, smiling slightly. Suddenly Sana spotted him. She ran over throwing her arms around Naozumi.  
  
"You're here!" She laughed, and spun around.  
  
"How do I look?" She asked Naozumi.  
  
"Wonderful" he said grabbing one of her hands. He pulled her off to a table with drinks on it. He grabbed a glass of water and handed it to her.  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Sana, will you step outside with me? I need to talk to you, privately." Sana looked at him, her smile sliding off of her face. She nodded, and they walked outside.  
  
"Sana, you know I've always loved you. And, well, if you say no, I promise I won't bother you about it again. You are very important to me. You are probably important to Akito also, although he doesn't show it very well, and, Sana, I never want to let you go. Will you marry me?" He held out a ring. It had a diamond on it, and it glittered, beautifully.  
  
Sana's eyes flew open. She stared at Naozumi, her mouth wide open. She should have known this was coming. She thought about it for a minute. Naozumi could provide for her better. He would be used to fame. She didn't even know if Akito loved her anymore. He did kiss her once in a while, and he would get a slightly tender look on his face. Maybe it was better to marry Naozumi. Akito hadn't proposed yet anyway.  
  
"Sana? Yes or No?" Sana looked at him carefully. His blue eyes were looking at her very intensely.  
  
"Can I get back to you on it?" Naozumi sighed.  
  
"Yes, I'll wait until the end of the world for you," he said with a soft smile. Sana nodded, uncomfortably, and walked back into the house. Naozumi stayed outside, thinking. He had expected Sana to say no, that she loved Akito. But if she hadn't decided yet, well, that meant he still had a chance. He would do anything to make Sana marry him.  
  
Naozumi's thoughts were cut off, as he saw Akito appear from the bushes.  
  
"Jerk! Sana said she didn't love you a long time ago. Why do you have to push it?" Akito said, his fists up.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to fight Hayama" Akito's face turned beet red, from anger.  
  
"You are the slimiest, most repulsive person I have ever met" he said with a snarl. He jumped on Naozumi, trying to hit him, until he was dead.  
  
"No! Akito! Stop!" Sana ran out and hit Akito hard on his head with her hammer. Why was he so violent? Maybe Naozumi really was the better person for her.  
  
"Don't marry him Sana! He is a slimy toad!"  
  
"At least he isn't violent! At least he doesn't try to kill every person he meets!"  
  
Akito looked at her, and lowered his head.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"You should be." Sana picked up Naozumi.  
  
"Are you alright?" He nodded. He turned and gave Akito a smug smile. Akito ran off into the night, wiping the tears from his eyes. He couldn't believe he was actually crying. Would Sana ever forgive him? And why did she care so much about Naozumi anyways. It wasn't like he had done anything for her. Now I'm mad, Akito thought to himself. I'm going to propose to Sana tomorrow.  
  
The next day, Sana walked to the corner store. Should she marry Naozumi? She couldn't put off her answer forever. Suddenly, she saw a familiar figure. It was Akito. She felt sorry she had yelled at him last night. Naozumi might have made him mad.  
  
"Akito! Listen, I'm sorry about last night. I shouldn't have yelled."  
  
"It's alright. I shouldn't have gotten that mad." Akito looked at Sana's face carefully.  
  
"Sana, will you marry me?"  
  
Sana looked at him with surprise. First Naozumi, now Akito! Who should she choose? Akito was looking embarrassed.  
  
"I know I'm not as romantic or anything as Naozumi, but Sana, I.." He hid his face in his hands.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sana, I. love."  
  
"Sushi?"  
  
"No! I love you! There it's out. Now Sana, you know how hard that was for me. Will you please marry me?" He pulled a ring out of his pocket. It was plain, no diamonds, but Sana thought it was sweet. She looked into her eyes.  
  
"I .don't know" Akito nodded.  
  
"I guess you are marrying Naozumi then."  
  
"I said I don't know."  
  
"Okay then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay, see you." When Sana was home, she locked herself in her room. Who should she pick? She really loved Akito, but Naozumi would be a better pick, or at least that's what other people thought. She buried her face in her pillow. This was it. Whoever she picked, she would be stuck with for life.  
  
The next day Sana tried to act like everything was normal. She had decided who she would marry! She couldn't look at either of their faces. Well, the boy she picked would be happy.  
  
.......... At the wedding  
  
Sana looked at her flowing white dress. She was so happy! She knew her husband wouldn't fail her. He would always be there for her. She smiled as she thought of his face. Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. Sana knew who it was immediately.  
  
"Come in Fuka." She said.  
  
"Sana, girl, I heard who you are going to marry! Are you sure he's the right choice, I mean, I thought you loved."  
  
"He's the right choice Fuka. Don't you think I've thought hard about this?"  
  
"Yes, but you love Akito!"  
  
.............  
  
Did you like it? This is going to be a short story. I'll probably finish in the next chapter.  
  
I know my story is kinda weird. but I don't know what other people think.BECAUSE NOBODY IS REVIEWING! Even if its bad, and boring, which it kind of is, please review!! 


	3. Last Chapter! The Wedding

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW THANKZ Disclaimer: I don't own Kodocha, Miho Obana does, sobsob, oh well! At least I can make stories about it!  
  
..........  
  
"I do love Akito, Fuka! But I don't think he's the one for me!" Sana pulled out her hammer, and hit Fuka on the head, hard.  
  
"You shouldn't interfere in my life anyways Fuka!" Fuka pulled out her fan and smacked Sana with it.  
  
"I'm allowed to interfere if you are doing the wrong thing!"  
  
"I'm not Fuka!" Sana broke out in tears.  
  
"I think it's the right choice," she said, her voice wavering.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Sana. Maybe I'm wrong. You'll be fine." Fuka hugged Sana gently. She looked at Sana's face, hair, and dress. The dress was the only part that looked okay. She was a mess.  
  
"Come on, let's get you fixed up." Fuka worked on Sana for 1 hour. Once she was done, she ran out and found Aya.  
  
"How does Sana look?"  
  
Aya looked at her carefully. Her hair was brushed, and curling slightly at the ends. Makeup had been carefully applied, outlining Sana's eyes, making them stand out.  
  
"There is one thing missing," Aya said. She picked up the glimmering veil from the bed, and placed it on Sana's head.  
  
"There. Now you look absolutely perfect." Sana gave them a nervous smile. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Fuka ran and opened it. She saw Rei, in a suit, without his glasses.  
  
"Is Sana ready? We should start the ceremony."  
  
"Yup, she's ready." They hurried up to the huge room.  
  
"Well, I guess this is it," said Sana, giving Rei a hug.  
  
He smiled. "My little girl is all grown up." The wedding march started, and Sana took a deep breath. This is really it, she thought to herself.  
  
........  
  
"Hello. This is Ame (the name is really weird, I couldn't think of one) reporting from a very beautiful wedding chapel. I have just found out that Sana Kurata, our favorite actress, is getting married. Who she is getting married to has not been confirmed yet. Rumor has it is that the husband to be is Naozumi, another famous actor. Many fans will be disappointed if this is the case." *walks over and taps a young girl on the shoulder*  
  
"Hello. I am Ame, reporting with ______(couldn't think of a name) news. Do you know who the famous actor Naozumi."  
  
"Yes, of course"  
  
"How do you feel about the fact that he might be getting married this very day?"  
  
"He's getting married? To who? This can't be happening! My blue-eyed prince!"  
  
"Well, if this is how every one of Naozumi's fans feels, then we might have a problem. Another person who may be marrying Sana is a boy, with blond hair, who has often been seen with Sana. We will get back to you with this story, at news at 11:00"  
  
...........  
  
As Sana walked down the aisle she was shaking. Was Naozumi really the right one?  
  
Sana and Naozumi stood at the front of the hall. Naozumi seemed to be lying down on his feet, he was so relaxed. Sana stood straight, stiff as a board. The thoughts buzzing around in her head were blocking out the preacher's words.  
  
"If anyone has a reason that these two people should not be joined in holy matrimony, please speak now, or forever hold your peace."  
  
Sana looked desperately around the room. Her eyes were wide with fear. She didn't love Naozumi! She didn't think she could stand being away from Akito. She couldn't just go away though! Suddenly she saw a figure stand up.  
  
"They shouldn't get married. It's not right." Sana peered out into the crowd, to see that it was Akito.  
  
"I love you Sana. Please, won't you marry me instead?" Naozumi was standing there, a frown growing across his face.  
  
Sana looked around. She knew what she should do. She gave Naozumi a hug, then ran out in to the crowd and looked into Akito's eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Akito"  
  
"No! No!" Sana and Akito looked around. Naozumi was sobbing.  
  
"This can't be happening! I'm the one who loves you! Akito isn't worthy!" Akito walked up to Naozumi.  
  
"Sana's mine, and it's gonna stay that way." He took Sana's hands and they walked out, gazing into each others eyes.  
  
At the wedding ........  
  
Dum, dum dum dum. The wedding march started. As Sana made her way down to Akito, she knew she would never regret marrying Akito. As their lips touched, Sana knew she had made the right choice.  
  
........  
  
THE END  
  
I know that was a really short story but. I'll make a longer one soon! Did you like it! Please review! Please! Please! Please! Please! Please! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! REVIEW! Okay, blablabla! FLAMES WELCOME AS LONG AS YOU REVIEW (well, kindof) heeheehee it's over! THANKYOU PEOPLE WHO ACTUALLY DID REVIEW! 


End file.
